Each day enterprises depend on a myriad of applications to run their critical business infrastructure. The source code of these applications may contain vulnerabilities that affect the operations of the enterprise. Furthermore, an enterprise may rely on third parties to develop some or all of their applications. Overtime, applications are updated and revised to implement new functionality and correct past vulnerabilities. Enterprises spend significant resources monitoring applications and their vulnerabilities.